Farthest Extrempedia:Updates and Announcements
Update and Announcement Logs: 12/23/2019: More focused on criticizing any reception wiki. 9/1/2019: Changed Favicon! It looks like a Galactic Empire. 7/20/2019: Reverting the cursor to default due to how horrible it is, fixed Uncyclopedia's dead domain to the external live site. Farthest Extrempedia will stay here and the development from the independent version of Farthest Extrempedia will be paused until we have enough money. 7/5/2019: The only best font is Trebuchet MS, the biggest one. 3/15/2019: Tried to make a Wiki (independence) similar to this(except the CSS, JS or JSON since they come from Dev Wiki, but because of the complicated bullshit like PHP, MySQL, and others. It's still in development! 1/20/2019: Added another layer for the Wordmark, leaves with "i". 1/16/2019: Selected PowerPageMaker, one of the powerful things that you must too. 1/13/2019: Changed the Farthest Extreme Wiki to Farthest Extrempedia. Note: Migrated the URL from .wikia to .fandom for situational purposes. 1/1/2019: New Year's day here! 12/29/2018: Customized the cursor, which can be found at your cursor. The New Year will be almost there. 12/22/2018: Fixed profile background-position. 12/19/2018: Changed all fonts from its default font to "Calibri", marry Christmas. 12/15/2018: Revamped this Wiki's skin from "Default" to "Modern". 12/10/2018: URL has been renamed, the link box is up there. Achievements have been added, as well as the community JS. 12/7/2018: Lessen the size of Article Notice such as "Article stubs template" or "Go Away, Pesky Vandals template" for its greater view and not meant to be obstructive. 12/2/2018: Added the project in the Wiki-Navigation lol and features the " " template known to be as "USERNAME" template. Also removed the span style for quick edits on this Update and Announcement Logs. 12/1/2018: Added the "Polls", and will be announced that the achievement features will be added in the future. 11/30/2018: Decided to change the wiki name to Farthest Extreme Wiki, albeit there are "FurthestExtreme Wiki" hidden around, it will be fixed in the future. 11/26/2018: Small updates of the main page of the FurthestExtreme Wiki. 11/20/2018: "Update Logs" has been renamed to "Update and Announcement Logs", is now the article page. 11/18/2018: This Wiki has reached Beta, the Alpha version was ended. 11/17/2018: Other .ogg files were added on the main page of the . This includes Windows 7 Startup Sound, Windows 2000 Startup Sound, etc. 11/13/2018: Updated an image to a black hole wallpaper, fixed the graphics image(Why the hell the black hole image is not centered?). 11/5/2018: Now featured with times and dates. It's on this thing, and it's Universal. 10/30/2018: Revamped teh favicon to a better one(for the founder of it). 10/28/2018: "Go Away, Pesky Anonymous" has been renamed to "Go Away, Pesky Vandals" to prevent confusion and so that it'll be making sense... Well, for at least since. 10/27/2018: Article Stub's text size is now larger up to 30 pixels for blind readers to recognize this kind of thing, and rename 'Updates' to 'Update Logs' for stylizing its looks and to avoid confusion. And thus, Flags template is announced that it will be in development. Our sandbox called Test Tube is now on an article page, feel free to visit it. 10/22/2018: Added the template: Go Away, Pesky Anonymous for a notice to Anonymous Users. This has been so big that an anonymous will ever read it and to be aware. Don't be anonymous, please sign in your account. 10/17/2018: Added the favicon icon! Now looks like a special whirlwind, and a swastika(not from a National Socialist party.) Added the Test Tube. So that we can contain it easier for us to test. 10/14/2018: Added the slider on the main page, and here's some laughter you wanted to see about with your retina(You need a rod and a cone in your retina to find a beautiful slider. 10/13/2018: Changed the theme, the background has been changed into a space galaxy, also the header at the up. Changed into somewhat a DNA one. Also changed the main! 10/11/2018: Modified Rules and Policies, to those who are new, please read it before posting or editing on my Wiki. Thank you! 10/10/2018: Modified main page, changing the font to "Courier" because it's my favorite, and also changing its color, shadow color, and everything to make it unique. 10/07/2018: Furthest Extreme Wiki Alpha has just started, since are in development and will be released in the future, and this wiki has been started in BlitzFIR3A1's early birthday. Category:Updates and Announcements